Roses are Red
by Quack says the T-shape
Summary: Naruto is confused when someone starts leaving him a series of love notes. SasuNaru, oneshot.


**Roses are Red**

As the warning bell rang to let the students of Konoha High know that it was only five minutes until registration, Naruto opened his locker, and watched as a note fluttered out of it, toward the floor.

Confused, Naruto leant down and picked it up, un-scrunching the note and reading it to himself.

_"Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I think that I love you _

_I hope you like me too."_

The blonde read it over a couple more times, becoming increasingly perplexed each time. Was this actually a...?

"Yo, Uzumaki," Kiba said, appearing behind him and slapping him hard on the back. Shortly behind stood Shikamaru and Chouji.

"What's that?" Neji asked, appearing along behind.

"I think it's a love note."

"A what?" Kiba retorted, grabbing it out of Naruto's hand and reading it through. His eyes widened as he reached the end. "Oh good gods, this _is_ a love note."

"But... why?" Shikamaru asked.

"D'you know who it is?"

Naruto shook his head. "They didn't leave their name, and it's typed up - so I can't tell their handwriting."

"Ooh," Kiba teased. "Naruto's got a secret admirer..."

"Naruto has a what now?" was heard from down the corridor, and Naruto turned to see Sasuke standing there, one eyebrow raised.

"A secret admirer," Naruto replied, proudly. "See," he shoved the note in Sasuke's face.

"Hm. Interesting," Sasuke replied. "Any clue who's stupid enough to fancy you?"

Naruto glared back. "Not at the moment, but I'm sure my dear love will reveal themself soon."

"Yeah, sure," Sasuke replied, walking off. "'Cause that's likely. They probably won't even write again."

But by the end of the day, Naruto had found another note - slipped into his history textbook.

_"Roses are red,_

_Violets are grey,_

_You're so unbelievably hot _

_That you've turned me gay."_

"It has to be someone in my history class then," Naruto said, once showing his friends the second note. "Who could it be? There's Ino, and Hinata, and... Sakura! Do you think it's Sakura?"

"Have you not read the note, dobe?" Sasuke retorted. "It says you turned them gay. That makes them a guy."

"It... it could just mean happy," Naruto added.

"Doubtful." Sasuke paused for a moment. "You don't think them being gay is a bad thing though, do you?"

"Well, I'd rather a girl," Naruto answered. "Obviously."

"You wouldn't date a guy?"

"I'm not gay," Naruto retorted, quickly. "Anyway, why are you being so huffy?"

"I'm not," Sasuke said, although he was clearly lying. "I was just asking."

He walked off, and Naruto watched his retreating figure.

"What's his problem?" Shikamaru asked; but the blonde didn't have a clue.

The next morning, Naruto awoke to find a note attached to his window. Bleary-eyed, he read it aloud.

_"Roses are red,_

_Violets are white,_

_I can be tasty,_

_Fancy a bite?"_

As soon as he could, Naruto had showed it to Shikamaru and Chouji.

"They know where I live!" Naruto yelled. "A gay man knows where I live and is after my blood!"

"Why d'you think he's after your blood?" Chouji asked.

"Here!" Naruto pointed wildly to the note. "Look! 'Bite'! It's like, a vampire! Who knows where I live!"

"Yeah, that probably isn't good," Shikamaru agreed.

"Not good? _NOT GOOD_!?"

"What are you yelling about?" Sasuke asked, appearing beside them.

"The note! The note!" Naruto yelled wildly.

"Note?" Sasuke turned to Shikamaru and Chouji, who filled him in on the morning's events.

"So he knows where you live?" Sasuke asked. "So what?"

"So what!?" Naruto yelled at him. "He could be stalking me! He could kill me!"

"I doubt he'd kill you, he seems quite smitten really."

Naruto gasped, and clasped a hand over his mouth. "He's going to come in the middle of the night and steal my virginity."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you, a girl?"

"Stay with me tonight, Sasuke! Stay over! Protect me! Protect my virginity!"

Sasuke laughed, and smirked at him. "Are you inviting me over?"

"...if you're willing to help me save my virginity?"

"Not sure he's going to be helping that much," Shikamaru mumbled, but Sasuke ignored him.

"Sure, I'll stay over."

And so it was agreed.

For the rest of the day, Naruto was pleased to see no more notes hidden in lockers or textbooks, although the thought alone made him feel slightly disorientated. Maybe the stalker was saving for bigger things to come..?

Naruto had to admit he felt pleased to have Sasuke coming back with him, it meant he didn't really have to worry as much about what the man might do to him.

"So, he's no longer bothering you?" Sasuke asked, as Naruto threw some ramen into the microwave.

"I hope not," Naruto said. "It was kind of getting boring."

"Boring? You only got three notes, and you're already bored?"

Naruto shrugged. "Well, I guess. I'm not that bothered, unless it's someone like Sakura."

Sasuke seemed put out for a second, before saying, "maybe he won't give up. If he really cares for you, he'll probably want to fight for you."

"Well, it won't amount to much."

Sasuke smirked. "You never know. He'll keep fighting. He won't stop until you accept him."

"And how do you know?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I just do."

And he was right. The next day, Naruto found a note on his Maths desk. It read:

_"Roses are red,_

_Violets are black. _

_Thought I was gone?_

_Well baby, I'm back."_

"I can't believe he left another note," Naruto whispered across to Sasuke, warily watching as Iruka began the lesson.

"Told you," Sasuke replied. "He'll keep fighting until he thinks he's got you."

"Well what if he doesn't get me?"

"Oh believe me, he will."

But Naruto didn't have time to question it, as Iruka shut him and Sasuke up, and the two had to actually get down to their work.

Just before lunch, Naruto asked Sasuke if he could borrow some paper from him - his notebook had run out, and Sasuke agreed to let him have some of his special, 'Uchiha' paper, as he called it - paper made especially from the trees in the Uchiha residence. Naruto had just been on his way to Sasuke's locker to get it, when he found another note sellotaped onto his own locker.

_"Roses are red, _

_Violets are green,_

_I know you're suspicious, _

_And not all that keen. _

_I ask for one chance,_

_Just one, today at eight,_

_Meet me by the park gates,_

_Try not to be late."_

"Ooh, Naruto's got a date," Kiba teased, and Naruto groaned.

"I can't believe he's asking me to meet him," Naruto moaned, burying his head in his hands. "And the rhyme doesn't even make any sense anymore; violets aren't green."

"They're not black, or white, or grey either," Chouji replied, but Naruto seemed to be ignoring him.

"I need an excuse, to get out of it," Naruto said. "Sasuke, can we go to the cinema or something?"

"Sorry, I've got a date."

The whole table looked at him.

"A _what_?"

"A date," Sasuke said.

"With _who_?" Naruto yelled.

"Just someone," Sasuke replied. "Why, jealous?"

Naruto threw a chip at him. "I can't believe you didn't tell us." He sighed. "Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba?"

"Sorry, Chouji and me got tickets to the Tokyo Music festival," Shikamaru replied.

"And I'm visiting my sister at Uni," Kiba added. "Sorry mate, you might as well just face him."

Naruto cried, "But I don't wanna."

"Suck it up," Sasuke replied. "It could be fun."

"Alright for you, you're not gonna be there."

Sasuke just smiled.

At the beginning of the last lesson, Naruto found a note on the back his chair.

_"Roses are red, _

_Violets are pink,_

_Looking forward to tonight?_

_It'll be great, I think."_

"Bastard," Naruto mumbled, scrunching up the note and throwing it away before his friends could see and joke some more. It really just wasn't fair.

But, once Naruto had thrown it away, a thought came to his head, and he fished back in the bin for his note. Pulling it out, Naruto looked at it again, but rather than reading it, he examined the paper. His eyes widened.

It was Sasuke's special Uchiha paper. The words Sasuke had said flashed over in his head again, _"Sorry, I've got a date."_ Yeah, a date with _Naruto_.

The blonde didn't know what to think, or what to do, or whether or not he was happy about this or not. I mean, Sasuke was hot - definitely - and they already were so close, and he could be so fun, and apparently poetic... but it was still Sasuke... it was still his best friend...

Suddenly feeling inspired, Naruto tore off a piece of the paper he'd nicked off Sasuke earlier, and began to write.

- - - - - - - - - -

At the end of the day, Sasuke arrived at his locker, and saw a note stuck onto it. Pulling it off, Sasuke began to read.

_"Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_You think you're so smart_

_But I know it's you."_

He froze, dumb-struck for a moment, before realising that there was another note behind this note, and another behind that. Two more poems Naruto had written for him.

_"Roses are red,_

_Violets aren't grey,_

_I didn't want to admit it _

_But I suppose that I'm gay."_

Sasuke paused, scared for a moment, before reading the next rhyme.

_"Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_You said that you love me._

_Well I love you too."_

Sasuke stared at the words, reading them over and over, wondering if they could actually be true. Surely it was a joke. Surely Kiba set this up.

But no, it was definitely Naruto's hand-writing. And the paper Naruto had borrowed earlier. It was Naruto alright, Naruto had written this, Naruto was confessing to him. Naruto knew, and Naruto loved him.

Naruto loved him.

"Hey," said blonde appeared behind him. "Ah, you got my notes, I see."

Sasuke turned toward him. "So they _are_ your notes?"

Naruto smiled. "What d'you think?"

Sasuke paused, thinking about it. "You didn't manage to find a way to get out of meeting me at eight, did you?" Naruto shook his head, so Sasuke continued. "Still want to meet me then?"

"Sure," Naruto answered. "But no more notes."

"Fine, no more notes."

The two began to walk out of the building, and Sasuke slipped an arm around Naruto's waist.

"I can't believe you snuck into my house at night."

"I can't believe you can rhyme."

"Hey! I'm _so_ poetic!"

"I didn't even think you could write."

"Bastard."

"Baka."

"Self-obsessed."

"Dobe."

"...bastard."

"You've already said that."

"Shut up."


End file.
